disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Baroque Hoedown
"Baroque Hoedown" is an early electronic/synthpop song by Jean-Jacques Perrey and Gershon Kingsley, originally released on their 1967 album Kaleidoscopic Vibrations, more widely known for its use as the main theme of Disney's Main Street Electrical Parade, as well as that parade's numerous variants and successors. In 1971, the song was used as the soundtrack to the Electrical Water Pageant at Walt Disney World's Seven Seas Lagoon, with synchronized and synthesized Disney songs played along with it. This soundtrack was used again in the original 1972-1974 version of Disneyland's Main Street Electrical Parade, the successor to the Electrical Water Pageant. In 1977, a new arrangement was created by Don Dorsey and implemented into the current version of the Main Street Electrical Parade, which premiered that year at Disneyland and the Magic Kingdom. From 1991 to 2004, it was used in the Fantasy Waters show at the Disneyland Hotel at the Disneyland Resort. Another version was recorded in for the updated Tokyo Disneyland Electrical Parade: DreamLights! in 2001. In 2009 when Disney's Electrical Parade returned to Disney's California Adventure after the the replacement of all the lights over LED, the DreamLights version replaced the 1977 arrangement. This soundtrack would remain in place when the parade returned to Walt Disney World and then back to Disneyland again. Appearances The famous tune's popularity has led to appearances in more than just the Main Street Electrical Parade. "Baroque Hoedown" could be heard in the following shows. Theme parks Disneyland * Main Street Electrical Parade (1972–1996; 2017) - The song served as the parade's main theme and was heard throughout the entire parade. The song was re-arranged and updated by Don Dorsey for the parade's return in 1977. This version would be heard in every other incarnation of the parade except for Tokyo Disneyland Electrical Parade: DreamLights and the 2009 version of Disney's Electrical Parade (and the 2010 version of Disney’s Main Street Electrical Parade). When the parade returned in 2017, the version recorded for Disney's Electrical Parade in 2009 was used, albeit with the original vocoder intro by Jack Wagner restored and pitch-shifted. * Light Magic (1997) - A Celtic version of the song is heard in the parade's finale, in homage to the Electrical Parade. * Remember... Dreams Come True (2005–present) - A shortened version of the Don Dorsey arrangement is heard during the Main Street, U.S.A. segment of the show. * Paint the Night Parade (2015–2016) - An EDM version of the song at a faster tempo serves as one of the two main themes of the parade, mixed with an adapted version of Owl City's "When Can I See You Again?," from Wreck-It Ralph. Disney's California Adventure * Disney's Electrical Parade (2001–2010) - The 1977 Don Dorsey arrangement was used from 2001 until 2009, when it was replaced with the soundtrack from Tokyo Disneyland Electrical Parade: DreamLights, which was arranged by Gregory Smith. Some segments were changed from orchestral arrangements from the Tokyo version to more electronic arrangements for Disney California Adventure, as well as entirely new music for floats that had no existing Tokyo counterparts. This arrangement is heard in the version of the parade that ran at Magic Kingdom from 2010-2016 and the version that ran at Disneyland briefly in 2017. *Paint The Night (2018 only) - As the version of Paint The Night running at Disney’s California Adventure for the Pixar Fest event is identical to the run from during the Diamond Celebration, this version of Paint The Night uses an EDM remix of Baroque Hoedown and a reworked version of When Can I See You Again? as part of its soundtrack. Disneyland Hotel * Fantasy Waters (1991–2004) - The Don Dorsey arrangement was heard during the Main Street Electrical Parade segment of the water show. Magic Kingdom * Main Street Electrical Parade (1977-1991; 1999–2001; 2010–2016) - The song served as the parade's main theme and is heard throughout the entire parade. The parade first used the 1977 Don Dorsey arrangement. The 2010 version of the parade used the current DreamLights version from Tokyo (with out the orchestra and chorus), arranged and programmed by Gregory Smith. Tokyo Disneyland * Tokyo Disneyland Electrical Parade (1985–1995) - The song served as the parade's main theme and is heard throughout the entire parade. The parade used the 1977 Don Dorsey arrangement. * Tokyo Disneyland Electrical Parade: DreamLights (2001–present) - The song serves as the parade's main theme and is heard throughout the entire parade. An entirely new arrangement was recorded for this version of the parade, using newer synthesizer technology and a mostly orchestral soundtrack, all performed, arranged, and orchestrated by Gregory Smith. This arrangement would later be carried over to the US version of the parade. Disneyland Paris * Main Street Electrical Parade (1992–2003) - The song served as the parade's main theme and is heard throughout the entire parade. The parade used the 1977 Don Dorsey arrangement. Hong Kong Disneyland * Paint the Night Parade (2014–present) - The song served as the parade's main theme and is heard throughout the entire parade, mixed with the adapted version of "When Can I See You Again?". Video games Super Nintendo Entertainment System * Mickey no Tokyo Disneyland Daibōken (1994) See also *Popcorn (song) Category:Songs Category:Songs from theme park attractions Category:Instrumental songs